1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to buoyancy engines, and, more particularly, to one which is disposed on the sea floor to capture gas emitted by the earth. Buoyant gas is captured in the apparatus, which rotates a generator to convert the buoyant energy into electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various designs for buoyancy engines which show alternative approaches to capturing a gas in a liquid environment.
Name Patent No. De Shon 4,683,720 De Shon 4,713,937 De Shon 4,742,242 De Shon 4,865,723
But, none have addressed the employment of a buoyancy engine in a subsea environment to capture naturally occurring gas emissions from sea vents and the like.